1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of brazing articles containing aluminum. The articles may comprise aluminum, or an alloy containing aluminum as the major constituent. The brazing material comprises an alloy containing aluminum, and having a melting temperature lower than the melting temperature of the material, or materials, of the articles to be brazed to each other.